Una Rata llamada Excalibur
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Los Hufflepuff son nobles y leales, y Ernie Macmillan está dispuesto a cumplir con las características de su Casa. Sin embargo ¿Justin Finch-Fletchey debe ser siempre TAN MUGGLE para sus cosas? No cree poder soportarlo / Hufflepuff Friendship Años 1 y 2 / One-Shot


**Una Rata llamada Excalibur**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". El tema de Abril es "Hufflepuff", sinceramente mi casa favorita de Hogwarts (y que es mi casa en Pottermore, hilarantemente). Este fic habla sobre Ernie Macmillan y su amistad con Justin Finch-Fletchey en sus dos primeros años de colegio. Espero que le den una oportunidad._

* * *

**Una Rata llamada Excalibur  
****One-Shot**

* * *

–.**1.**–

Cuando Ernie Macmillan le preguntó a Justin Finch-Fletchey la primera noche en Hogwarts el por qué su rata se llamaba como la Espada Mágica más famosa de toda la Historia, él simplemente se rió y le contó que el día que la había comprado el animal se había devorado casi todo su libro sobre la leyenda Artúrica y al descubrirle le encontró con un trozo de papel con el nombre de la espada atravesando su colmillo. Al leer "_Excalibur_" claramente en el último trozo de su libro, Justin había encontrado francamente muy divertido ponerle así al animal. Así que allí estaba.

Como cualquier Sangre Pura que se apreciase de serlo, Ernie se mostró mortalmente ofendido a que el nombre de _Excalibur_ se mancillase de esa forma tan burda e intentó exponer esta molestia lo más calmadamente que pudo a su nuevo compañero de casa, pero Justin Finch-Fletcher claramente no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, insistiendo en que era gracioso y que era un buen nombre. Y que Ernie tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

Aunque era obvio que no iba a entender nada de la importancia de Arthur Pendragon, Excalibur y el Mago Merlín en la historia del Mundo Mágico. Como iba a hacerlo, si tan solo era un tonto chico hijo de muggles que hacía menos de un verano se había enterado de la existencia de la Magia. Ese pensamiento le calmó un poco.

* * *

–.**2.**–

Estaban en una clase con el Fantasma de Binns cuando el traslúcido profesor dijo sin ninguna inflexión en la voz que Hogwarts era el más grande colegio jamás creado en Gran Bretaña, no pudiendo controlar Justin Finch-Fletchey un sonido ahogado por la nariz que sonaba mucho a una risa burlona. Ernie, sentado un puesto más adelante, sintió toda su irritación subir a su garganta ante esa burla, porque _obviamente_ Hogwarts era el más grande colegio jamás creado, y no le veía el motivo de risa a eso.

No importa que Justin insistiese más tarde que su risa no había sido provocada por el profesor sino que por un movimiento irregular de _Excalibur_ a quien cargaba en el bolsillo, porque más tarde había agregado totalmente suelto de cuerpo que "_Además yo creo que hay que entrar a medir, porque Eton, al colegio que yo iba a ir, es bastante más grande que Hogwarts. Vale, no es un castillo, pero, pfft, Eton es casi toda ciudad_".

Mientras se escabullía por los pasillos redondos de Hufflepuff pisando más fuerte de lo necesario por el enfado, Ernie tuvo que repetirse constantemente que no debería enojarse por eso, después de todo Justin era tan solo otro hijo de muggles sin ningún conocimiento sobre la historia del Colegio.

* * *

–.**3.**–

Fue luego de la primera clase de vuelo cuando Justin Finch-Fletchey se burló de la importancia que le daba Madame Hooch al hecho de volar sobre una escoba, provocando que Ernie apenas pudiese controlarse para no coger esa rizada cabeza y hundirla en un pesado tomo de _Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos_ para culturizarle un poco.

Justin siguió parloteando sobre autobuses, automóviles, trenes, aviones y cohetes, fascinando a todos los Hufflepuffs que le escuchaban, hablando sobre lo poco seguras que se veían las Escobas Voladoras en comparación a los maravillosos transportes muggles.

Si Ernie hubiese querido podría haberle interrumpido y haberle hablado sobre cómo los medios de transporte mágicos eran un millón de veces mejores y más seguro que los muggles, apoyado por estadísticas y datos reales y no meras apreciaciones, sin embargo no es como si a él le interesase convencer a su compañero de cualquier cosa. Después de todo solo era un tonto hijo de muggles que jamás había usado una Chimenea con Polvos Fluu ni había utilizado la Aparición con sus padres.

No, a él no le interesaba demostrarle a ese Finch-Fletchey que su mundo era mejor. Si quería volver al suyo ese verano, era asunto de él. Mejor incluso.

—Tu rata ha vuelto a mordisquear los pergaminos de mis deberes— le gruñó mosqueado esa noche en el dormitorio a Justin, mientras este le observaba con esos grandes ojos azules sorprendido y algo arrepentido.

—Lo siento mucho, es que parece que a Excalibur le encanta tu escritura— bromeó con ese carisma que hacía que todos los tejones se derritiesen a su paso.

_Estúpido hijo de muggles_.

* * *

–.**4.**–

Cuando al regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad Justin se echó a llorar al explotar su consola de videojuegos al sacarla de su baúl, Ernie solo pudo mirarle con marcada irritación porque _nadie_ podía ser _tan_ tonto como para traer objetos muggles a Hogwarts y esperar que, con toda la magia concentrada del lugar, no estallasen. Solo un bobo hijo de muggles, por supuesto.

Toda la casa del tejón parecía desear consolar al pequeño Finch-Fletchey, que son su encanto, sonrisas y eternos rizos era querido por todo el mundo. El Fraile le explicaba el motivo de la explosión, Hannah le consolaba con que al menos sus rizos no se habían quemado, he incluso el buscador del equiepo de Quidditch, Cedric Diggory, le dio una palmadita amistosa junto con una sonrisa suave. Todo el mundo tenía palabras dulces para Justin pero ninguno se atrevía a indicar lo obvio de la estupidez del chico por ni siquiera saber algo tan básico de Hogwarts y más encima atreverse a llorar por ello.

Cuando esa noche al correr los doseles color miel de su cama se encontró a la rata de Finch-Fletchey retozando entre sus almohadones, por algún motivo desconocido Ernie controló su lengua y simplemente cogió al animal de la cola y lo dejó sobre el regazo de su compañero quien mantenía su expresión desolada. Absurdo, solo era una _consola_, no podía ser tan importante.

Justin pareció sonreír agradecido al recibir a su rata, acariciando a Excalibur con un dedo antes de mirar hacia los ojos de Ernie y sacar de bajo su almohada una tableta de chocolate muggle.

—Al menos esta no estalló— trató obviamente de bromear mientras la extendía hacia su compañero tejón para que sacase unos cuadritos.

Ernie quiso negarse, pero por algún motivo no soportó dar ni una pequeña razón a Finch-Fletchey para volver a llorar así que solo sacó un trozo y lo echó a su boca, sin reconocerse que la mirada chispeante del de cabellos rizados le había alegrado un momento.

El chocolate muggle era burdo y Macmillan quiso decirle a su compañero que el de Honeydukes era un millón de veces mejor, pero simplemente se mordió la lengua. Después de todo, seguro que Justin ni siquiera había visitado esa tienda. Solo era un hijo de muggles.

Quizás tendría que darle alguna vez algo de chocolate de verdad. Alguna vez.

* * *

–.**5.**–

Ya los exámenes finales del año llegaban y Ernie definitivamente no cabía en su cuerpo por culpa de los nervios. Estudiaba día y noche con Hannah, solo haciendo pausas para un poco de chocolate para retomar energías y luego regreso al estudio. Recitaba por los pasillos, recitaba en la ducha e incluso recitaba mientras se ponía el pijama, hasta que la voz de Justin Finch-Fletchey le interrumpió de su noble tarea.

—¿Sabes que existe un término muggle para lo que a ti te está ocurriendo?—.

A Ernie no le podía interesar menos lo que Justin estaba hablando, preocupado como estaba por los exámenes que comenzaban solo en dos días, sin embargo a su compañero tejón no le parecía importar la falta de respuesta.

—Se le llama _Estrés_— finalizó obligando al joven Sangre Pura voltear a mirarle.

Justin estaba acostado sobre su cama, con una revista muggle de música que solía llegarle por correo desde su hogar, irritantemente desocupado mientras Excalibur mordisqueaba uno de sus calcetines sucios. Su mirada estaba en el rostro de Ernie y casi se podía leer algo de lástima en ellos. ¡Lástima! ¡Por él!

—No me interesa como le llamen los muggles a lo que sea que estás pensando que me sucede, porque no me sucede nada. Estudiar para los exámenes es normal. Lo anormal es no hacerlo— siseó con irritación mientras se controlaba para no insultarle. Porque Justin Finch-Fletchey no tenía derecho a mirarle con lástima a él.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero no necesitas morirte frente a un libro por ello, Ernie. Piénsalo—.

Mientras veía a su compañero levantarse y salir de la habitación rumbo a la Sala Común, Macmillan solo pudo contar hasta cien mil en un intento de tranquilizarse. Porque él no tenía idea de cómo lo hacían los muggles, pero en el mundo mágico se estudiaba hasta que las pestañas se les incendiasen porque o eras el mejor o no eras nada.

Pero por supuesto, no podía esperar que el tonto hijo de muggles entendiese eso.

* * *

–.**6.**–

—¡Aún no puedo creer que Potter haya podido hacer todo eso el solo! Es como ¡Wow!—.

Ernie no sabía cómo había terminado en ese vagón, o más bien, no sabía cómo había aceptado cuando Hannah había jalado su brazo y le había obligado a entrar al vagón "tejón" como le llamaban, terminando por quedar sentado a un lado de Justin Finch-Fletchey que no podía dejar de hablar sobre Harry Potter desde que el director había hablado sobre la aventura que habían corrido de los Gryffindors con el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hace pocos días.

La irritación subía cada vez más por su cabeza a cada palabra de admiración de Justin al Niño-Que-Vivió, y cuando el tren hizo un movimiento brusco Ernie simplemente gruñó y se giró para mirar a su compañero con molestia.

—No lo hizo solo, Granger y Weasley le ayudaron, ¿no? Así que, si, si es posible de creer—.

De alguna manera Justin se había sentido intimidado por su mirada y se había encogido en su asiento apenas sonriendo un poco luego, asintiendo.

—Pero sigue siendo muy impresionante ¿verdad?— preguntó con una voz pequeñita mientras Ernie solo hacía un ruido de "_El tema está agotado_" antes de mirar hacia la ventana más allá de los rizos de Finch-Fletchey.

El sonido del carrito de golosinas cortó cualquier otra conversación en el vagón, y antes de que Ernie pudiese pensarlo ya tenía a Excalibur en el regazo mientras Justin volaba a comprar golosinas. Quiso quejarse de tener que cuidar de la rata pero luego simplemente se recargó en el asiento. De todas formas ya había decidido que no iba a comprar ninguna golosina, ya que el periodo de exámenes le había dejado más libras encima de las que quería reconocer. Todo por el chocolate que le había mantenido despierto para estudiar. Al menos había avanzado en su colección de Cromos de Rana de Chocolate.

Estaba suspirando pensando en el delicioso sabor del chocolate que estaba dispuesto a no volver a probar hasta los próximos exámenes, cuando de pronto vio una caja de Rana de Chocolate frente a sus ojos, siendo balanceada por la mano pequeña de Finch-Fletchey que sonreía ampliamente, para su sorpresa. Ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntar, mientras su dedos sujetaban la pequeña caja.

—Para ti, sé que te gustan— le indicó luego de que Ernie la hubiese tomado, sentándose en su lugar. Un poco más allá Hannah se quejó de que a ella también le gustaban pero que no había recibido ninguna de su parte —No, porque tú eres fea y tus coletas no me gustan— le bromeó el de cabellos rizados.

Luego de comer su rana en sepulcral silencio, Ernie notó que Justin le observaba, dándole una mirada seria pero que intentaba no ser molesta. La sonrisa en los labios del de cabellos rizados no disminuyó así que pensó que había tenido éxito.

—¿Me das tu dirección para mandarte una carta?— preguntó Justin luego de un momento, poniendo un adorable puchero en sus labios —Este verano será horriblemente largo si no puedo comunicarme con vosotros, chicos— agregó dando una ojeada a todos los tejones del compartimiento, quienes sonrieron —Y sé que ninguno tiene teléfonos en sus casas—.

—No necesitas mi dirección, Justin. Solo debes poner mi nombre en el sobre y la lechuza sabrá llevármela— trató de explicar Ernie con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras el chico ponía una expresión desconsolada.

—Pero no tengo una lechuza, Ernie—.

Su tono era tan amargo que el Sangre Pura sintió algo retorcérsele dentro antes de darle una palmada consoladora en la rodilla.

—Yo te escribiré primero y puedes enviarme la respuesta con mi lechuza—.

Mientras todos los Hufflepuff se aseguraban lechuzas semanales, Ernie Macmillan comenzó a pensar de que quizás no sería una mala idea regalarle una a Justin Finch-Fletchey para su cumpleaños en Septiembre. Después de todo, era solo un hijo de muggles y probablemente no tenía ni idea de dónde comprarlas.

Y luego notó que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por la Rana de Chocolate y rápidamente remedió la situación, ganándose la sonrisa más brillante que jamás hubiese visto en la vida. Ese verano sería muy largo.

* * *

–.**7.**–

A vuelta de vacaciones Ernie pudo notar que el cabello de Justin estaba mucho más corto que antes de las vacaciones, pero que sin embargo ese era el único cambio que el chico había sufrido. Había recibido un estrecho abrazo en el Andén, el cual había sorprendido a los Macmillan, forzándole a presentar a Justin a sus padres, haciéndose la nota mental de exigirle al Finch-Fletchey que controlase sus ímpetus muggles sobre la cercanía física, algo completamente fuera de lugar en la sociedad mágica. Pero a pesar de eso, los modales de Justin habían sido perfectos y Ernie supo que sus padres estaban complacidos al ver a un buen amigo de su hijo allí.

_Amigo_. Así había presentado a Justin inconscientemente. Justin no lo había rebatido y, claramente, parecía feliz de su estatus. No, feliz no era la palabra. Más parecía confiado. Como si él siempre hubiese sabido que eso es lo que eran, y Ernie estuvo todo el viaje en el Expreso intentando pensar en el punto justo en el cual su mente había dejado de ver a Justin Finch-Fletchey como un simple compañero de habitación y Casa para ser realmente un… _amigo_.

Ya no eran los más pequeños de Hufflepuff, como pudieron notar por sus nuevas posiciones en la mesa del tejón, sin embargo había algo que no había cambiado: todo el mundo adoraba los rizos de Justin Finch-Fletchey. En los cinco minutos que llevaban en el Gran Comedor Ernie había visto al menos veinte manos pasearse por los cortos cabellos de su _amigo_. Y Justin no parecía molestarse por eso, mientras alimentaba de contrabando a _Excalibur_ en el bolsillo de su túnica. No al menos hasta que alguien nombró a Lockhart y de pronto toda su atención estaba en el mago que ese año sería el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el mago y en la admiración que le producía el rubio mago.

No importó cuantas veces Ernie le dijese que lo más probable es que fuese un fraude, o que al menos la mitad de sus libros debían ser ficción, Justin no le creyó ni esa noche ni las que le siguieron. Pero de todas formas tampoco esperaba que lo comprendiese. Al final, Justin no era más que un impresionable hijo de muggles ¿no?

* * *

–.**8.**–

Cuando apareció el pergamino con la citación para el Club de Duelo en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, Ernie supo que no iba a inscribirse de ninguna forma. No es que no estuviese interesado en aprender técnicas de ataque y defensa, sin embargo si tenía algo claro era el que Gilderoy Lockhart era probablemente el profesor más incapaz que había pisado alguna vez el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y un Club dirigido por él tenía solo un posible desenlace: Desastre.

Sin embargo cuando escuchó la emocionada voz de Justin gritando que sería el primer en firmar, algo le indicó de que finalmente acabaría claudicando y acompañándole. No era que realmente quisiera ir, pero… pero con todo el asunto de las leyendas en las paredes con sangre, la Cámara de los Secretos y ese Creevey petrificado… simplemente no podía dejar a Finch-Fletchey ir solo. Era su amigo, después de todo.

Y casi mejor que lo hubiese hecho, porque el susto de la serpiente y Potter hablando pársel había sido suficiente para acabar con los nervios del pobre Justin. Ernie le sujetó por los hombros mientras apretaban el paso rumbo a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, e ignorando a los alumnos que allí estaba, Ernie llevó a Justin hacia su habitación, ayudándole a recostarse en la cama.

Tan pálido como una vela, Justin apenas pudo sonreír cuando Excalibur buscó el calor de su pecho, habiéndola dejado antes en el cuarto para que no le molestase en el Club. Ernie estaba de pie a un lado de la cama y le miraba como si su compañero fuese más frágil que el cristal. Así lo sentía de todas formas, como si Justin fuese a romperse con un simple soplo.

Una blanca mano subió hacia él y Ernie la cogió antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo, siendo jalado para recostarse a su lado. Haciéndolo con algo de inseguridad, el sangre pura se acostó en la cama de su amigo lentamente hasta hundir su rubia cabellera en la blanda almohada. Ninguno se miró pero solo bastó un leve ruido de la garganta de Justin para que Ernie hablase.

—Era pársel. La lengua de las serpientes. Dicen que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo hablaba. Y Salazar Slytherin— murmuró.

Sus manos nunca se habían separado y de pronto Ernie sintió un apretón firme. Controlándose para no girarse devolvió suavemente el apretón.

—Yo… ¿crees que Harry quería atacarme?—.

—No lo sé, no hablo pársel ni soy una serpiente— intentó bromear Ernie, aunque su voz sonó levemente estrangulada.

El movimiento al otro lado de la cama le avisó que la débil tranquilidad de Justin se había roto, pero no le miró para no avergonzarle por su llanto silencioso, solo apretando más su mano. Excalibur se escabulló entre ambos probablemente para robarles calor por igual, mientras Ernie suspiraba mirando los doseles color miel que les rodeaban.

Porque por su pureza sangre él no podía entender el miedo que sentía Justin Finch-Fletchey en ese momento. Su tonto amigo hijo de muggles a quien tendría que cuidar día y noche para que nada le dañase.

* * *

–.**9.**–

Pero obviamente no había hecho bien su trabajo. Lo había hecho horriblemente sin lugar a dudas, porque allí estaba Justin, petrificado en una blanca cama en la enfermería, con la mirada vacía y la piel aún más pálida que la que le había acompañado las últimas semanas.

Hannah y Susan habían llorado, al igual que otra docena de chicas Hufflepuff. Muchos tejones habían pasado a observar con horror como el Monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos había tomado una nueva víctima, un nuevo Sangre Sucia petrificado como advertencia de que el Colegio ya no era seguro para aquellos cuyos padres no eran magos.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en silencio en esa silla con Excalibur en su mano y los ojos secos sin haber derramado ni una sola lágrima. Débil y sintiéndose un inútil, porque él no había podido proteger a su amigo y ahora no podía hacer nada para salvarle. Porque él no había podido ayudarle más que estrechando su mano mientras lloraba y exigiéndole que no saliese sin él, cosa que claramente Justin no había podido cumplir.

Sintiéndose un traidor porque no hasta hace mucho él seguía pensando en Justin Finch-Fletchey como un tonto Sangre Sucia que no sabía apreciar el mundo mágico, esperando a que pronto se aburriese de la novedad que le significaba la magia y regresase con su familia muggle, a su estúpido colegio Eton, con sus estúpidos automóviles y aviones. No queriendo considerarle su amigo ni ver que Justin realmente se preocupaba por él, porque aún creía que en algún momento Justin simplemente se marcharía de regreso al mundo de donde venía. No queriendo enfrentarse al luto de perderle.

_Excalibur_ se coló entre la manga de su túnica, escalándole para acomodarse en el bolsillo superior de su camisa, haciéndole notar a Ernie que ya se le hacía tarde para la Cena. Su mano se movió casi contra su voluntad y acarició los suaves rizos de Justin, sintiendo el estómago apretado por la desesperación al no poder cerrar sus azules ojos. Verlos abiertos y vacíos solo le daba la sensación de que su querido amigo estaba muerto y que no habría jugo de mandrágora que le consiguiese traer de regreso, a pesar de lo que dijese su jefa de casa.

Poniéndose de pie, Macmillan observó una última vez por ese día el rostro de Justin antes de sonreírle con tristeza.

—Habiendo tantos hijos de muggles en el colegio, tenías que ser tú ¿no? Siempre queriendo llamar la atención— susurró antes de girarse y salir de la enfermería, con el firme propósito de volver el día siguiente. Y el día después de ese.

* * *

–.**10.**–

Cuando la profesora Sprout contó que por fin la poción para despetrificar a las víctimas del Basilisco estaba lista, hubo una gran euforia en Hufflepuff. Todos querían ir a ver el fin de esa terrible situación, pero a todos los tejones se les prohibió abandonar la Sala Común para no agobiar a las víctimas. Ergo, no agobiar al pobre de Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Todo el mundo le esperó allí, en la redonda Sala Común, ansiosos y preocupados. Muchos no le habían visto en mucho tiempo, pero todos le recibieron como si fuese un héroe trágico en cuanto pisó Hufflepuff, y no como el bobo que era, quien había roto su promesa de jamás salir solo. La promesa que le había hecho a Ernie. Él se quedó en un rincón observando como sus compañeros abrazaban y mimaban a su joven amigo quien lucía nervioso pero sonriente, felices de poder verle vivo y despierto.

Sus miradas se encontraron por una breve momento a través de la Sala, y Ernie tuvo que negarse repetidas veces que esa sonrisa brillante, que había calentado su corazón que se había endurecido esos meses pasados, había sido para él. Exclusivamente para él.

Fue una hora más tarde cuando ambos se encontraron por fin solos en el cuarto de los chicos de segundo, sin ninguno parecer saber que decir. Justin pasaba su mano por entre sus rizos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y Ernie acomodaba los pergaminos de los que debía estudiar para los exámenes que pronto llegarían a ellos, no queriendo pensar en todos los resúmenes que había hecho durante ese tiempo para que Justin se pusiese al día, eso lo podrían ver después. Y entonces recordó algo importante.

—Toma. Tu rata— agregó ante la mirada confundida de su amigo, que simplemente cogió el calcetín amarillo que le extendía Ernie, calcetín que se había convertido en el nuevo refugio de Excalibur.

Con la mirada brillante Justin sacó al roedor y gimió de alegría al verle sano y gordo, observando enseguida a Ernie con un agradecimiento tan descarnado que debía doler.

—Yo… no recuerdo lo que pasó en todos estos meses— murmuró perdiéndose en los ojos ajenos mientras los suyos se humedecían y sus mejillas ardían un poco—Pero Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que me visitaste todos los días. Absolutamente todos, sin falta—.

Ernie sintió como si de pronto Seamus Finnigan le hubiese hecho explotar un caldero en el rostro, avergonzado hasta la muerte por la indiscreción de la enfermera sintiendo su rostro arder, pero sin poder desviar la mirada ni pedir disculpas. Aunque no sabía si pedir disculpas era lo que debía hacer en verdad, a pesar de lo culpable que se sentía por no haber podido proteger a su amigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras Excalibur chillaba feliz retorciéndose en las manos de Justin y saltaba a su pecho para mordisquear su cuello, provocando que finalmente su dueño sonriese cálidamente hacia Ernie permitiendo que se derramasen las lágrimas que no había dejado caer arriba en la Sala Común con todos los demás tejones.

—Gracias— susurró Justin hacia el más alto, quien sentía sus piernas débiles de pronto y el corazón golpeando fuertemente en el pecho —Por cuidar… a Excalibur— intentó bromear pero un sollozo se le escapó cuando fue atrapado entre los fuertes brazos Ernie, estrechándole de vuelta mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

Ernie sorbió un poco para tratar de controlar sus lágrimas, sin embargo ya no había nada que pudiese hacer para controlarlas. No era necesario que ninguno hablase, porque ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Ernie lloró todo lo que no había llorado en esos meses sin dejar de estrechar el cuerpo de Justin que hasta hace unas pocas horas estuvo frío y duro como una roca, y cuando sus compañeros de cuarto entraron y les encontraron así ninguno de los dos se preocupó por dejar de llorar ni dejar de abrazarse ni por un instante siquiera. Ni aun cuando Excalibur se quejó por estar atrapada entre ambos.

_Después de todos eran amigos_, pensó Ernie ocultando su rostro entre los rizos ajenos. Justin Finch-Fletchey era su mejor amigo, aunque fuese tan solo un bobo hijo de muggles que hubiese pasado los últimos meses petrificado y no supiese nada del mundo mágico. _Mejor_, agregó para sí mismo. Así tendría la oportunidad de ser él quien le mostrase todas las cosas maravillosas que ese mundo le tenía para mostrar.

Y como que se apellidaba Macmillan, que Justin jamás querría volver al otro lado.

۞ **_Finite Incantatem_** ۞

* * *

_Lo escribí de un tirón y la verdad casi no quiero releerlo para no acabar cambiándolo entero y al final ni publicándolo. Cuando vi que el tema de Abril era Hufflepuff en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", no pude resistirme a participar a pesar de que tengo exámenes y trabajos (y debo terminar de ver "Merlin"). Como dije arriba, Hufflepuff es mi casa favorita en Hogwarts, a pesar de que todos tienen su encanto._

_En un primer momento pensé en escribir sobre Cedric Diggory, mi innegable personaje favorito de la saga. Sin embargo escribir de él y de Colin Creevey siempre consigue que me eche a llorar y no podía llorar hoy, porque en un ratito darán Game of Thrones y debo mostrarme compuesta en el living de mi pensión xD_

_So, mis otros personajes favoritos Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchey. Ernie es un Sangre Pura y Justin es un rico hijo de Muggles. Es cierto que los Hufflepuff son nobles y leales, pero me impuse el desafío de hacer a un antipático Ernie en primer año que no soportase lo muggle que era su compañero de cuarto. Y surgió esto. ¿La rata? No lo sé, simplemente me pareció encantador que se deshonrase así el nombre de Excalibur, ahahaha xD tan Justin._

_El fic claramente no es slash, sin embargo no puedo negar que quizás en el futuro de estos dos pueda haber un poco de amor. Después de todo –suspiro– son tan encantadores._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer todo! Si les gusto y sino, dejen sus reviews ;A; me harán muy, muy feliz!_


End file.
